Goodnight Sweet Prince
by AshtonJacks
Summary: Stefan comes back to town in a time of crisis with a surprising companion. Featuring Lucky, Nikolas, Elizabeth, Stefan and a surprise


  
Another One Hour Challenge fic  
  
Characters are ABCS, plot is mine. Stealing isn't nice so please resist the urge-Thanks :)  
  
5:27 PM  
  
2003  
  
"Well, we're here." The cool blond looked over at her husband, a sense of trepidation on her face. "How do you feel about being back home?"  
  
"How am I supposed to feel?" Stefan asked in a quiet tone. "This place was once my home but now it reaches for me with it's gnarled fingers, coaxing me back."  
  
She rubbed Stefan's back in slow circles as they made their way to the large black sedan that awaited them. "This is necessary." She reminded in an uncharacteristic low tone.  
  
He whirled on her. He had been on the knife's edge of emotion the whole flight and while she was no longer provoking him to anger, she hoped that he would let out his emotions. The complex man had held everything in since receiving the news that he was needed back in Port Charles. The emotions had to be released somehow and she well knew that. Hadn't she always been the one who embraced emotions in their marriage?  
  
"It is a travesty." Stefan said in a low growl. " I should never have to do this."  
  
"And the dead should remain dead, I know." She replied quietly. "But we are here, our driver has made all of the appropriate arrangements and we will have to deal with your sudden reappearance from the dead and all of its repercussions."  
  
Stefan studied his wife for a long moment. He so wanted to pull her into his arms but would never give in to that emotion in public. She was so good for him. When they had met, Stefan had dismissed her as a petulant child, but time and their circumstances had transformed her into his lover, into his wife. They had changed so much from their former Port Charles lives.  
"I know darling, I just wish that the circumstances could be better."   
  
Lucky Spencer leaned against the black car and watched as the couple came into view. He was shocked to see a blond head leaning close to Stefan's. Though he had known Stefan was married now, he had fully expected Chloe Morgan to accompany the man. His sources had informed him that they had fallen in love a few years ago. Where was she and why was that blond back on his arm? She couldn't possibly be his wife, could she?  
  
"Hello Lucky." The blond moved to the younger man and embraced him warmly. Though they had never been close, she was well aware of the time they had lost together. She had longed to return to Port Charles at times. Even though she had a wonderful life in Greece with her husband, her family still resided in the sleepy New York town. There were times that her distance from them had nearly broken her.  
  
"Carly, Stefan." Lucky said with a nod. "Is Michael with you?" He tried to hide his shock at the familiar way the couple interacted.  
  
"No he didn't." Carly replied regretfully. "He had school and this wasn't the right time. Who knows... maybe we'll bring him over for a visit in the summer." But she knew that they wouldn't. Stefan's last ties to Port Charles were dissolving by the moment and it wasn't as if Michael remembered anyone here. They had all moved on.  
  
"So when did this happen?" Lucky asked as he opened the door. The older man looked shell shocked, Lucky realized. He wouldn't push the issue. There were things that needed to be done and time was of the essence.  
  
"This?" Carly asked quietly. "Us?" At Lucky's nod she settled in the car. She waited until he had taken his position in the driver's seat to answer. As Stefan's hand crept over hers, Carly felt comforted that he was reaching out to her in his hour of need. "Well it's a long story."  
  
"I have all day." Lucky replied seriously.  
  
"But we don't." Carly pointed out. "Please Lucky let's get there before it's too late."  
  
"I drive you talk." Lucky replied as he put the car into gear.  
  
Carly studied her husband for a long moment. How could she put into words their courtship, their romance, their heart bond? "Well you know Helena had Michael and I kidnapped just before Christmas three years ago right?"  
  
Lucky nodded. "Car bomb. We all thought you were dead until Helena sent Bobbie the pictures of you."  
  
Carly nodded in remembrance. "She had discovered that Stefan was alive by them and was well and truly holding Chloe and he captive. She closeted me up with them." When Lucky let out a sarcastic chuckle she glared at him through the rearview mirror. "What?"  
  
Lucky shook his head, his sandy brown hair tumbling over his forehead. "I'm not used to you talking like him. Where's your characteristic 'shut the hell up'?"  
  
Carly smiled sadly. "Things change Luck. Circumstances change them."  
  
"Circumstances change us all." Lucky replied. "It's amazing the ripple effect of one person's actions have isn't it?" He asked pointedly. When she just looked at him with her big eyes, he sighed. "Continue your story. I'm riveted."  
  
"Well I got to know Stefan and Chloe then. She held us for about nine months or so, but when she died of the heart attack, we were all released. Since Jax and Brenda had remarried, there was no reason for Chloe to come back to Port Charles. She's made a life for herself in Milan."  
  
"And why didn't you come back."  
  
"We were in love by that time." Stefan spoke, addressing the younger man for the first time. "And we thought it more prudent to try to create our lives without the preconceived notions that abound in this town. The pressure would have destroyed us."  
  
"Just as your supposed deaths destroyed the lives of some of the people I love." Lucky said shortly. "You made a good life for yourselves but what about Sonny. What about Bobbie what about Nikolas and Alexis."  
  
"Don't." Stefan whispered in a strangled tone. "You may attack me all you like, Lucky. After I do what needs to be done. Grant me that little respect."  
  
Lucky drummed his hands on the steering wheel but didn't answer. He knew that the following hour would be one of the hardest for the man and for that reason alone he'd back off temporarily. "We're here." He said unnecessarily.  
  
Stefan clutched Carly's hand as he looked at the building. "Lucky are you coming in?" Carly asked, knowing that the situation was hard on him as well.   
  
Tears glittered in the younger man's sapphire eyes. "In a few minutes." He allowed. "Tell Liz I'll be there when I can."  
  
"I will, Lucky." Carly leaned in and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks for everything, hon." She said in a tender tone, before following her husband into the building.  
  
Stefan moved quickly through the corridors of the building before reaching the room he was seeking. He rushed in past the surprised gasps from Laura, Bobbie Lesley Lu, and a beautiful girl with braided hair and hurried to his nephew's side. "Oh Nikolas." He whispered as he stroked the young man's lank dark hair. "I am so terribly sorry for all of it."  
  
Nikolas' brown eyes opened and he focused on the older man for the briefest of moments. A light so bright sparkled in the chocolate depths before they dulled and he stilled. The hiss of machines and warming alarms reached a crescendo as Stefan studied the man his nephew had become. "Goodnight sweet prince." He whispered as his hands lovingly brushed Nikolas' eyelids shut. "May you have eternal peace."   
  
Finished 6:11  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
